toarumajutsunoindexfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dear My Friend
'Dear My Friend -Mada Minu Mirai he-' est le premier ending de l'anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Il est interprété par ELISA. Personnages Paroles |-| Romaji= Dear My Friend Every day & night Always be with you Dear My Friend Every day & night Always be with you Hanashite mo Madamada Tarinai mama Yuuyake ga Machi wo somete yuku Omou you ni Nakanaka Ikanai…tte Kidzuitara Issho ni Naite ita Koi mo Yume mo Hana mo Niji mo Kaze mo Zenbu tsukamou yo Daijoubu! Genki dashite Watashi ga soba ni iru kara Kyou no MISU Kuyamu yori Ima Norikoete Daijoubu! Mayowanaide Mada minu mirai he to mukatte Zutto Aruite yukou Dear My Friend Every day & night Always be with you Dear My Friend Every day & night Always be with you Watashi datte Iroiro Nayamu kedo Kangaete mo Kotae ha denai mama… Miagereba Kirakira Ichibanboshi Kirei da ne Futo egao koboreta Ai mo Kizu mo Kako mo Ima mo Asu mo Subete Uketomeyou Daijoubu! Yuuki dasu yo Watashi ha hitori ja nai kara Akiramezu Tamerawazu Ippo Fumidashite Daijoubu! Aseranaide Negai wo hitotsuzusu kanaete Kitto Shiawase ni narou Gonengo Juunengo ha Dou natteru kana…? Tooku ni hanarete ite mo Sorezore ga HAPPY dearimasu you ni!! Daijoubu! Shinjite ite Mirai ha matte iru kara Kinou yori Sukoshi dake Ima Kagayaku yo Daijoubu! Mayowanaide Mada minu mirai he to mukatte Zutto Aruite yukou Dear My Friend Every day & night Always be with you Dear My Friend Every day & night Always be with you |-| Anglais= Dear My Friend Every day & night I’ll always be with you Dear My Friend Every day & night I’ll always be with you Just talking with you isn’t enough The sunset dyes the city It doesn’t go as easily as I think When I realized it we were crying together Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows and the wind Let’s seize it all! It’s all right! Cheer up, I’m right beside you Instead of dwelling on today’s mistakes overcome them It’s all right! Without losing our way let’s head towards the unseen future And walk on forever Dear My Friend Every day & night I’ll always be with you Dear My Friend Every day & night I’ll always be with you If it’s me I’m bothered by many things but Even if I think about them the answer won’t come out… If I look up I’ll see the first star in the sky sparkling Isn’t it beautiful? All of a sudden a smile escapes Love, dishonor, past, present and tomorrow Let’s take it all It’s all right! I’ll show you my courage, I’m not alone Without giving up or hesitating take a step forward It’s all right! Without rushing let’s fulfill each wish one by one And I’m sure we’ll become happy 5 years from now, 10 years from now, I wonder how things will change…? Even if we’re separated by distance I hope we’ll all be happy!! It’s all right! Believe me, the future is waiting Today will be a little brighter than yesterday It’s all right! Without losing our way let’s head towards the unseen future And walk on forever Dear My Friend Every day & night I’ll always be with you Dear My Friend Every day & night I’ll always be with you Ecoute 0ZRtizljLqI Anecdotes *Il n'a pas été utilisé dans l'épisode 12, c'est l'ending spécial SMILE -You & Me- qui a été utilisé à la place. *Le nom de l'épisode 24 vient de cette chanson. Navigation en:Dear_My_Friend_-Mada_Minu_Mirai_he- Catégorie:Endings